myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Retilianne Destruction Deck
This reptilianne deck uses reptilianne manipulative strataegy and clearing the field with reptile support cards for a direct attack. Reptilianne Archetype Analysis Reptilianne is an Archetype that focuses on manipulating the opponent's monsters attack. Changing it from the original attack to mere 0. However, this is really difficult for beginners, as it requires a lot of field and hand control and it's really difficult competing with famous fast deck like Blackwing. Another problem with this Archetype is that, only actually 4 cards changes the opponent monsters' attack to zero. Despite these problems, Reptilianne deck is a force to be reckon with when played skillfully. Strategies and Strengths This deck focuses on reptilianne strategy into changing the opponent's mosnters' attack to 0. This is done by field spell: Savage Colleseum, which forces the opponent with Zero attack to attack. Naga, Medusa and Gorgon (connected with Molting Escape) is used to reduce the monsters' attack to 0. Scylla, Viper and Alien Brain are used to take control of opponent monsters, therefore, hopefully clearing the field with a direct attack next turn. Gardna and Damage=Reptile are used to search out reptilianne monsters and Vaskii is the bomb. However, Vaskii should be saved when there's 2 Naga on the field and you can't get rid of it. Due to Naga's side effect of switching automatically to attack mode, cards such as Offering to the Snake Deity is used to destroy Naga and 2 of your opponent cards (reptile version of Icarus Attack). Aslla piscu is included since this deck runs Savage Colleseum, where Naga could be used as a tribute for the Earthbound. Aslla Piscu can direct attack the opponent, if it gets destroyed, it also destroys the opponents monster and if Aslla piscu couldn't attack and get destroyed by Savage Colleseum effect, its bomb effect activates. This deck contains 1 Evil Dragon Anata as a backup. The strength of this deck is that you'll find yourself landing a lot of direct damage to the opponent with strong attacks. It also contains a lot of cards that protects the reptilianne monsters, where you'll find your opponent frustrated, whether to attack and risk causing their monster attack to 0 (Naga), getting controlled (Alien Brain), Searching out stronger Reptilianne (Damage=Reptile or Gardna) and getting destroyed (Offering to the Snake Deity). Weakness and Solution The problem with this deck is that it's slow, not as slow as Watt. This is a problem considering many players today uses fast deck. To counter this problem, add traps such as Solemn Warning or Bottomless Traphole to slow the opponent down. The other weakness of this deck is that like the Venom Archetype, it requires a lot of field and hand control. You can't use or set to much cards, which may risk it getting destroyed or losing hand advantage and you have to know when to use the trap. To counter this problem, try to trick the opponent and think ahead. Cards List Monsters (21) Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu x1 (tribute away Naga and to bomb the field) Evil Dragon Anata x1 (final backup, when have no monsters left) Reptilianne Gardna x3 (protection and searching out) Reptilianne Gorgon x3 (reducing attack to 0 with Molting Escape) Reptilianne Medusa x3 (reduce attack to 0, tribute away Naga if can) Reptilianne Naga x3 (reduce attack, tribute for Aslla Piscu, Vaskii or Oferring to Snake Deity) Reptilianne Scylla x3 (lvl4 beatstick and taking control of monsters) Reptilianne Vaskii x2 (finisher or backup, tribute away Naga or opponent monsters) Reptilianne Viper x2 (tuner for synchro summon Hydra) Extra Deck (15) Ally of Justice Catastropher x2 Ally of Justice Decisive Armor x1 (incase you have synchro that adds up to 10) Trishula x1 (banish opponent key card in field, grave and hand) Armory Arm x2 (Raise attack) Black Rose Dragon x3 (clear field) Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier x1 Reptilianne Hydra x3 (destroy all attack 0 from opponent and draw cards) Stardust Dragon x2 (protect cards from Lightning Vortex and Mirror Force) Spells (10) Allure of Darkness x1 (draw) Heavy Storm x1 (destroy set traps) Molting Escape x2 (equip to gorgon) Monster Reborn x1 (reviving mosnter or opponent strong monster) Pot of Avarice x1 (draw and recycle Naga) Savage Colleseum x3 (force opponent to attack) Swords of Revealing Light x1 (slow down opponent and combine with Savage Colleseum to destroy monsters) Traps (10) Alien Brain x3 (take control) Call of the Haunted x1 (revive) Damage=Reptile x2 (searching out) Mirror Force x1 (defense) Offering to the Snake Deity (clear field)